


Demise (Reylo Oneshot)

by KrystalKane



Series: Reylo Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Other, Snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demise (Reylo Oneshot)

After years of redemption, years of fighting back, and years of battling darkness…they came to the end of their rope. Snoke had finally captured the couple. While initially interested in the unique force bond between the lovers, Snoke found something worth so much more. With absolutely no way of escape, Ben Solo’s arms were bound above his head by metal clamps to slanted metal table. His feet and waist were bound as well. He had just woken from his daze. His eyes frantically searched the room, the fell on Rey.

She lay flat on her back, her hands and feet were bound like his. He whispered her name, she didn’t respond. He said it much louder and she still didn’t respond. She was unconscious but still alive, he could feel her. Darkness crept over him, he knew they were no longer alone.

“I know you’re here.” Ben called out to the shadows in front of him. Snoke revealed himself before him.

“Kylo Ren.” Snoke’s eerie voice chimed.

“My name is Ben Solo.” Ben corrected. Snoke shrugged off the reply and came face to face with Ben. Ben didn’t waver or blink, he looked straight back.

“You had so much potential.” Snoke simply said. Ben never broke his gaze. Snoke pulled away and made his way towards Rey. The tension immediately heightened in the room. The clamps on Ben’s hands vibrated with anger. Snoke stood over Rey, he removed his glove and rested his hand on her abdomen.

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” Ben seethed.

“Do you feel it? The life growing inside her? I feel it.” Snoke’s hand remained over Rey’s barely showing bump.

“REMOVE YOUR HAND!”

Snoke smiled at his anger, he retracted his hand. He circled Ben in a taunting way, fueling the hate. The bonds were straining.

“They say you can feel one another’s pain, shall we see if that rings true?” Snoke taunted reaching for the lightsaber attached to his hip. Snoke rung it’s red vibrancy to life, it was a familiar weapon. Shaped like a cross, the old saber of Kylo Ren.

“Surely you remember this…” Snoke brandished the glow in Ben’s face “A reminder of who you really are…Kylo Ren.”

Snoke stepped back, looked to Rey, then back at Ben with a devilish smile. Snoke lifted the saber and began to drag the tip across Ben’s chest. Rey woke with a bloody scream, too painful for her to wonder where she was, Ben gritted the pain with his teeth. Snoke pulled the saber away.

“Ben…” Rey called out in an exhausted sigh, she craned her head to look in his direction.

“I’ve never witnessed a bond so strong.” Snoke told himself. He lifted the saber again and trailed the tip across Ben chest. They both screamed in unison as Snoke left an X carved in Ben’s chest.

“STOP!” Rey demanded trying to keep her tears at bay. Watching Ben be tortured was tormenting her, not only that but she could feel his pain. Snoke turned the saber off and came to Rey lying on the table, he hooked the weapon to his belt. Her breathing picked up as he placed his hands on the sides of her head. She tried to keep his prodding out, but she was just so tired. The pregnancy was hard on her, it was taking its toll.

“I see you capturing his heart…his weaknesses. Of course you always were stronger than him. Your child will be stronger than him. Stronger than you.”

Rey tried to push into his mind. She saw nothing but darkness, absolutely no light. He had no fear. No remorse, no happiness or joy. Nothing. Though her instinct told her what he wanted wasn’t pleasant and it had something to do with their unborn child. She didn’t need to prod his mind to know that.

“Tell me…” Snoke hovered over to Ben “Who do you believe you think you are?” he asked of him.

“A father.” Ben replied.

“Are you?” he asked turning the red bladed lightsaber on again. Before Ben could even respond Snoke was already driving the blade into his chest. Ben let out a deathly wimper.

“NOOOO!” Rey screamed, she could feel every inch of the deadly hot blade tear through Ben’s being. It was removed swiftly, Snoke smiled triumphantly. Ben’s dying gaze fell on Rey. She could feel everything, his struggle to breathe, his fading heart.

“Rey.” He muttered, it was barely audible. She felt everything in him die, it was much more tormenting than watching it. When the pain stopped abruptly, she knew he was gone.

“WHY?!” she wailed.

“He would have been in the way of my plans for your child. I can’t have that distraction.”

“You’ll never touch our child! I’ll promise you that!” Rey proclaimed.


End file.
